farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Almega Kellu Draconus
Character Description Almega was once upon a time a grand example of a blood elf, though, following a horrible incident with scourge blight, his body was left burned and blackened, though he survived the incident, he suffered because of it, though healing has done much to repair his face, his skin will remain blackened for the rest of his life, oddly enough, his long crimson hair with two massive bangs in front of it, looks as though it was never even touched. Despite the bite to the ass life gave him, he's far from bitter, showing his more noble side he always greets others with a smile, he makes it a point to let everyone know he's their ally and never shows a temper, the only exception to this rule is when one threatens his friends or his family, in which case he'll snap and threaten to kill them on the spot, he's more than once followed through with his threat to frightening detail. Almega's theme, if he had one, would be The Tragic Prince from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Character Biography Early life Almega's life started out with far more promise than most others, born with talent into a priveledged noble family living on the sunwell island, he was to be a keeper of the well itself, nothing went wrong, living with his parents, his brother Kaulka, and his best friend Shalent Icura, everything seemed good, however, as his life kept on, he started to have strange nightmares, and more than once heard voices from nowhere call out to him, he always shrugged these off as nothing but insomnia from staying on a shift too long. When he was 139, Almega was sent to dalaran to further his studies of the arcane, despite spending several months there, he eventually got ticked off and left the city in a huff after being treated like trash from Garithos' personal guard, a wise decision, as on his travels back, he heard of the incident involving their prince, he simply shook his head, blaming it on humanity's xenophobia, and continued on his way home. He had just arrived home when he was met with the scourge's invasion, though he fought valiantly against the forces of Arthas, he had to flee, floating back on a raft of ice he made along with his brother and Shalent, for the first time he understood what it meant to lose, he, like most elves, now wanted nothing more than vengeance, plain and simple. The elegant demon On his way back to silvermoon, the shockwave from the revival of kel'thuzad and the sunwell's explosion knocked the raft around, sending all three of them scattering, he could see his brother and Shalent looked shaken, but okay, but he himself could feel something dark changing inside of him, not able to hold on, he blacked out. In his mind, he was met by 146 demons floating in a void, each demon was sealed in his body by none other than his own father, who intended to one day use the demons, and his own son, to open a portal to a legion homeworld and swear his loyalty to them in return for entry into azeroth, at one-hundred fifty years of age, the demons would use their host as a portal, however, the change caused by the sunwell's explosion changed something in the flow of Almega's mana, intrigued by this turn of developments, the largest and most decorative demon, named Zarkas, pledged his submission and loyalty to him, and promised to teach him a new power he would never forget. Waking up a week later, he leapt up, something had changed, his frost and arcane magic had left him, his fire was now forged with hatred, and he could feel darkness and the demons in his heart pulling at him, casting off his former first name "Nara", he instead chose to personalize the word "Almagation", and thus came up with the name "Almega". Many events, most of them insignificant occured over the course of the next nine years, Almega became known as a hero and a strange contrast to his path, kind, outspoken, and charming, he had legions of women chasing him around silvermoon, though in the end chose the paladin Adenzia Starglaze, no-one knows why he chose a paladin, but many say it was the draw of his desire to see if he could corrupt her, either way, their relationship remains strong. Following his arrival in northrend, Almega showed his distate for the new leader right away by spitting on the ground at his feet and fleeing to icecrown, where he signed up with the argent crusade, proving the dedication that made him a hero for all to see, he was rewarded with the title of "Dark Crusader" upon his final ascent in rank, driven by both revenge and a promise to return to his beloved alive, Almega stormed off to end the lich king in icecrown citadel itself. His plans, however, were short lived, despite his philosophy that honor only leads to death, he didn't see the cowardly bombardment of scourge blight from above, his skin burning off his body, Almega made on last desperate move, he forcefully ripped all 146 demons out of his soul and used them as energy for a massive sacrifice. Alive, but weak, the deathly burned ex-warlock grasped his hearthstone and weakly made his way back to silvermoon, where he would stay for roughly six months. Ranger? The blight covering his body had an odd effect on the elf, in inclusion to the burning agony, it sealed his magic inside his body, preventing any forms of magic from leaving, though happy to be alive, he was adamant in fulfilling his promise, with no magic and no demons, he felt helpless, then he remembered, early on in her career his wife got tired of the way the blood knight behaved and instead ran off to join the farstriders, with no magic, Almega decided it was his turn to give it a shot, taking up a bow and axe, Almega began an intense physical therapy, retraining himself in combat with his burn wounds always burning at his skin, he cast off the name "Almega" much like he did his first name, since the meaning behind it left with his power and his demons, now simply going by his middle name Kellu, he's currently wandering the world as a blank slate, the horde and crusade believing him dead haven't bothered him with his training, he feels confident that one day soon, he'll be able to return where he left off, and take his vengeance. Relations with the shadow hall. Almega has some unknown connections with the alliance group known as the shadow hall, seeing the alliance and horde conflict as pointless and not personally holding anything against humanity for Garithos' actions (His logic being that it wasn't him suffering, so why should he care?), He still speaks common and has some unknown connections to the death knight Janus Ardrora (According to Janus, he owed him for saving his life.). He acts as an informant when called upon, keeping the hall up to date on horde activity, and in return getting information on what's currently happening with the alliance government. Pets Since becoming a hunter, Almega has a menagerie of pets, each with distinctive personalities. Crimson: His first pet, a dragonhawk, he tends to think he's smaller than he is, and tries to perch on people constantly, he's been feeling neglected by his master lately. Koro: His second pet, a red-furred worg, Koro is Kelu's favorite pet, and as such, the two have a bond like brothers, both defending each other like wolves in a pack, when Koro is out, Kelu's feeling confident about winning. Kiyon: A newcomer, a white fox with red eyes, Kiyon's a "smart bastard" who loves to cause his friend trouble, he's usually a conversation partner with Kelu, as he's smart enough to understand him and respond with shakes or nodding of his head. Shiv: A white corehound-like creature, Shiv is dumb muscle, Kelu finds him too dangerous to have around in everyday life due to his habit of causing temporary insanity with a growl, he's still a big puppy, but tends to knock people clear into the air when he means to tackle them. Fel: An ironhide devilsaur and the most dangerous of Kelu's pets menagerie, he loves nothing more than to bit and kick things with teeth and claws at the forefront of the attacks, Kelu never calls him out unless he feels he's about to lose a battle of life and death, and even then, he keeps his distance in case the big lizard turns on him. Ruby: The newest and lone female of the managerie, a shale spider who follows Kelu around after he fed her in deepholme, he finally caved and let her tag along, she tries her hardest to be adorable, giving puppy eyes with those her ruby-eyes, her disposition as a spider tends to put people off from her, she sulks a lot when someone doesn't think she's cute.﻿ Out of Character Notes Almega was my second 70 (when it was the cap) and the character I've had the longest, the warlock Almega recently became a human (and may possibly become a goblin), but the character is still alive and well in the form of the hunter Kellu, I'm always ready to RP if it's asked for, see you in-game. Category:Horde Category:Horde Biographies